1. Technical Field
The instant disclosure relates to a chassis structure for uninterruptible power supply system, in particular, to a chassis structure for large-scale industrial uninterruptible power supply system.
2. Description of Related Art
A large amount of computer and automatic equipment is employed in the information equipment room in the network or communication industries, the control center of the public traffic facilities such as the metro, high speed railway and highway, and the control center of the hospitals and productive factories. During the operation of this information and electronic equipment, stable and uninterruptible power supply is a basic requirement for running normally. However, the existing public power supply systems usually are affected by broken wires and short circuits in the wiring transmission-distribution, thereby inducing voltage reduction or power outage to the power users.
The existing uninterruptible power supply systems are widely used at the user end to assist the user to solve the problem of abnormality of power supply. The operation principle of the uninterruptible power supply system is to store the electric power in an accumulator battery, and the electric power is used for the load after the commercial power cuts off.
The complexity of the functions of the information and communication of the data centers and equipment rooms are increased and the data processed by this equipment is huge. Therefore, the required electric power and the stability of the power is increased. The industrial uninterruptible power supply system for these large-scale information equipment rooms must have high stability and reliability.
The design of the chassis and heat dissipation structure of the industrial uninterruptible power supply systems is important to operation stability. In general, the heat generation density of the inner circuit elements of the industrial uninterruptible power supply system is relatively high and hence, the heat dissipation property must be improved to avoid overheating. On the other hand, in order to avoid external contaminant from entering the housing and causing circuit element damage, the protective and isolation property of the chassis must be enhanced. For example, the protection level of the industrial uninterruptible power supply system used in certain special environment reaches level IP54 (i.e., has a high level of protection against particles, and a fair amount of protection against water).
The heat dissipation property and the ventilation of the chassis are in a positive correlation, and when the ventilation increased, the protection (enclosing property) of the chassis would decrease. Therefore, there is a dilemma in the design of the conventional uninterruptable power supply system.
In addition, the installing position of the inner circuit components in the chassis of the conventional uninterruptable power supply systems is not optimized and hence, when an error occurs, the malfunctioning components are usually disposed at the left and right side, or even at the rear side of the chassis. Therefore, when performing the service, there is a need to remove the side panel on the left and right side, even the side panel on the rear side of the chassis. Moreover, other information equipment or electronic equipment must not be arranged at the left, right and rear sides of the uninterruptable power supply system, thereby ensuring the service space for the uninterruptable power supply system.
Based on the above, the heat dissipation property of the chassis of the conventional industrial uninterruptable power supply system and the protection thereof is not good. Accordingly, there is a need for providing a design of the chassis of the conventional industrial uninterruptable power supply system to improve the heat dissipation and protection properties for overcoming the above problems.